


Czerwone skarpetki

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Ron mógł znieść wszystko, ale nie niebieskie stopy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwone skarpetki

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy Rorry. Jeszcze niedawno nie byłam przekonana co do tego pairingu, ale jakoś pomału zaczyna mi on pasować. Wszystko to eksperyment. Pisane do promty prostego  
> 15\. Czerwone skarpetki na niebieskich stopach

          Hermiona spojrzała na Rona z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak siedział załamany w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie reagując na żadne próby kontaktu. W końcu otrząsnął się z transu i spojrzał na Granger.  
\- Wytrzymałem zimną wodę pod prysznicem i stały brak mojego ulubionego deseru na obiedzie. Dałem sobie radę ze znikającymi notatkami, piórami i innymi rzeczami. Przeżyłem nawet atak zwariowanych ptaszków! - zaczął tłumaczyć, przechodząc niemal do krzyku.  
\- Ron, co się stało? - Hermiona nie zrozumiała nic z wywodu przyjaciela.  
\- Jak to co? Spójrz na moje stopy!  
          Dziewczyna zerknęła na jego czerwone skarpetki z których wystawały, co dziwne, niebieskie stopy.  
\- Odkąd zacząłem kolegować się z Lavender, jest nie do zniesienia!  
\- Zrobił to Harry? Z tego co wiem kilka razy zapraszał cię na randkę, ale nigdy nie wiedziałeś o co mu chodzi. Oboje jesteście idiotami.  
          Weasley patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wstał szybko z miejsca. Może i był idiotą, ale wolał być nim razem z Harry'm.


End file.
